La gran pillada
by TouchBad
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando quieres tener un momento romántico con tu pareja? Que al mundo le hace gracia que seas interrumpido por tus familiares y el de tu pareja. Pues lo que le paso a Islandia y a Hong Kong


**La gran pillada.**

Emil seguía evitando a su hermano desde ocurrido el día anterior, la razón Noruega y China, les pillaron a él y a Hong Kong en pleno acto, pero para empeorar las cosas fue en casa de China, pues ya que una de las reuniones era ahí, pero lo peor fue cuando ambos entraron el habitación del hongkonés y el chino lleva una cadena de condones eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, pero por que no nos remontamos al día anterior.

_*Flashback*_

_*Ayer*_

_Islandia, salía cuidadosamente de la habitación que compartía con su hermano y el danés, eran las 6 de la mañana, pero la reunión no empezaba hasta las diez, pero el había salido antes, pues había quedado con una persona y esa persona no se llevaba bien con su hermano. Tras media hora de caminar y de echar maldiciones en su lengua natal, de pronto alguien le cogía y le llevaba a un callejón, cuando estuvo a punto de pegarle o gritar, le abrazo por la cintura y supo quien era por su aroma, se giro quedando en frente de eso ojos ámbar y le saco una sonrisa._

_- Buenos días-le dijo Hong Kong_

_- Buenas-le dijo con una gran sonrisa_

_Tras saludarse ambos se besaron con pasión, Xiang lo puso contra la pared sin dejar de besarlo, Emil rodeo el cuello de su pareja mientras esta las ponía en su cintura, Hong Kong bajo los besos por el cuello y mordiéndolo que hacia soltar leves gemidos a su pareja, volvió a sus labios para besarlo con ternura de ahí paso al lóbulo del islandés que beso con ternura._

_- Hong-le llamo Islandia_

_- ¿Qué pasa?-dijo alejándose un poco de él_

_- Aquí no-le indico-Nos pueden ver-_

_- Si nos escondemos detrás de los contenedores y no gritamos muy fuerte no pasa nada-le dijo sonriendo pícaramente_

_- ¡Xiang!-le regaño-Olvídate de eso ahora y vamos a desayunar me muero de hambre-_

_Hong Kong asintió, le dio un corto beso y ambos se fueron a desayunar, iban de la mano con los dedos entre cruzados, llegaron a una cafetería, había poca gente por la hora que era pero a ellos no le importaba si estaban solo, así estarían más cómodo sin que los interrumpieran, Xiang se levanto y se sentó al lado de su pareja acerándose a su oído._

_- ¿Y si lo hacemos en los baños?-le susurro el hongkonés_

_- Xiang-dijo rojo-Nos pueden oír y solo en tu cabeza piensa en hacerlo-_

_- Te recuerdo que hace dos meses que no nos vemos-le dijo con cara de cachorrito_

_- Espera a después de la reunión y seré tuyo-dijo besándolo-¿Dónde lo haremos? Lo digo porque yo comparto habitación con mi hermano y Dinamarca-_

_- En mi casa-le respondió_

_- Esta tu familia-le recordó_

_- Siempre se quedan después de la reunión-le dijo feliz_

_Emil asintió y beso a su novio. Después de desayunar Hong Kong acompaño a Islandia de vuelta a su hotel, eran ya las siete de la mañana, tenía que regresar antes de que se dieran cuenta de su desaparición y montaron el pollo del siglo, se coloco en la habitación con sigilo y se tumbo en su cama para descansar un poco antes de que le despertara._

_A las nueve de la mañana era despertado por su hermano que tenía la cara de pocos amigos, busco al danés con la mirada y lo encontró en una esquina con las manos en la cabeza y quejándose del dolor._

_- Arriba-le ordeno_

_- ¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó Emil estirándose_

_- Le he castigado por a ver puesto la alarma-le dijo Noruega mirando al danés_

_- Te juro que lo había puesto a la ocho y media-le dijo casi llorando_

_Islandia reía interior, él había sido el que había apagado la alarma, aunque le daba pena el danés pero no iba a decir nada, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha fría antes de bajar con los demás y desayunar, aunque él ya hubiera comido algo, pero lo hacía para no levantar sospechas. Caminando hacía la cafetería con su hermano y Dinamarca, hablaban pero Emil no le hacía mucho caso a lo conversación hablaba con su novio por mensajes y de vece en cuando sonreía o se sonrojaba por lo que decía._

_Cuando llegaron al restaurante dónde estaba Suecia y Finlandia hablando tranquilamente, Islandia guardo su móvil para que no le dijeran nada, el desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, aunque Islandia quería ir ya a lugar dónde se haría la conferencia, se le ocurrió una idea, se levanto disculpándose de que se le había olvidado una cosas, una vez que salió del establecimiento le mando un mensaje a Hong Kong para que se reunieran en el armario del conserje, Emil salió directamente al lugar del establecimiento de la reunión._

_Islandia llego al edificio que tendría lugar la reunión, caminaba por los pasillos desierto, cuando estuvo cerca del armario del conserje fue arrastrado por alguien que lo metía dentro, pero sabía perfectamente quien, se giro hacía Xiang y lo beso ternura a lo que el hongkonés respondió, pero poco a poco ese beso se convirtió más salvaje, Xiang acorraló al islandés contra la pared sin dejar de besarlo, Emil le quito el cinturón y Hong Kong lo observo._

_- ¿No decías en mi casa?-le miro arqueando la ceja_

_- Y así será-le dijo-Pero ahora quiero darte un pequeño calentón-_

_- Sí lo haces no aguantare y te hare mío aquí-le advirtió_

_Islandia rio por el comentario de su pareja y le beso, mientras se deshacía de su chaqueta, Emil bajo a su pecho y comenzó a besarle mientras Xiang soltaba leve gemidos, este lo cogió y le quito las prendas al islandés, que le hacía lo mismo que él, Emil gemía de place, el hongkonés lo levanto del suelo para besarlo, de pronto el móvil de Islandia comenzó a sonar y este lo cogió vio que era su hermano y se asusto un poco, le dio unos golpecito a su pareja para que parara mientras atendía la llamada._

_- Sí-contesto_

_- Ice, ¿Dónde estas?-le preguntó_

_- De camino al edificio-le dijo aguantándose los gemidos-¿Y vosotros?-_

_- Estamos en la sala de la conferencia-le dijo-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte?-_

_- No, no, no-negó-Ya estoy cerca de la puerta-_

_No le dio tiempo a Lukas a contestar porque Islandia le colgó y soltó el teléfono que cayo al suelo, mientras Emil gemía por las caricias de su pareja._

_- La reunión-le recordó_

_- Olvídate-le dijo besándolo_

_- Mi hermano nos podría pillar-le dijo_

_- Vale-dijo fastidiado_

_- Después de la reunión-le dijo _

_Xiang asintió y le beso, ambos tomaron la ropa que se habían quitado, se arreglaron un poco para no levantar sospecha, primero salió el islandés y minutos más tardes el hongkonés. Cuando Emil estaba en la sala pasaba de las preguntas de su hermano y el resto de los nórdicos, solo miraba a donde se sentaba los asiáticos buscando con la mirada a su pareja y lo encontró hablando con Corea S._

_La reunión comenzó tranquilamente, aunque dos naciones no hacían nada de caso a el tema solo se miraban miraditas, pero el espectáculo de la reunión cuando Francia e Inglaterra comenzaron a pelearse, Rusia y América a decirse insulto como: Capitalista, cerdo comunista. Estuvieron peleando durante media hora hasta que Alemania puso orden y siguieron con la reunión y tranquilidad. _

_Después de dos horas intensivas de una reunión que no llego a ninguna parte como todas, así que la aplazaron hasta la tarde, Islandia se levanto de su asiento pasando de los nórdicos, se dirigió al pasillo en busca de su novio, lo encontró en la puerta de la cafetería. Cuando Emil estuvo a su altura le beso y Hong Kong respondió._

_- Vamos a mi casa-le dijo_

_- ¿Y tu familia?-le preguntó _

_- Corea lo esta despistando, era un favor que me debía-sonrió maliciosamente_

_Islandia no dijo nada, solo le beso, Xiang lo cogió de la mano y salieron de ahí corriendo hasta la casa de los asiáticos, una vez dentro Hong Kong comenzó a besarlo, Emil respondió con dulzura, ambos subieron al dormitorio del hongkonés entre besos, una vez en el dormitorio el asiático comenzó a quitarle la ropa a su pareja y este hacía igual, pero sin ningún momento dejar de besarse._

_Mientras en la sala de conferencia Corea S. pensaba como distraer a todo el mundo y sobretodo a su familia y a la del menor de los nórdicos, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, todos estaban amargados por la reunión y que animaba a la gente el baile y sobre todo si era el "Oppa __Gangnam Style", se dirigió al centro de la sala y llamo la atención de todo el mundo._

___- Escucharme-les pidió, hizo que todo el mundo le mirara-Vamos a bailar-_

___Tras decir esas palabras puso en marcha la canción y comenzó a bailar, algunas naciones se unieron a él como Italia N., España, Francia, Gilbert, América, etc., algunos solo veían el espectáculo con gracia, Taiwán y Japón lo graba mientras China solo suspiraba por la actuación del coreano. En casa de China, en el cuarto de Hong Kong concretamente. Xiang besaba el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja mientras este gemía, Emil le dio la vuelta a la situación y Xiang le miro con el ceño fruncido._

___- No es justo-se quejó_

___- Así disfrutamos ambos-le sonrió_

___Emil beso al hongkonés, mientras este bajaba su mano al miembro del nórdico que este soltó un leve gemido pero el islandés no se iba a rendir rápidamente, con su mano comenzó a jugar con el miembro del asiático, este gemía, la habitación se llenaba de los gemidos de ambos, pero Xiang pudo darle la vuelta a la situación pero Emil no dijo nada, solo gimió al sentir los dedos de su pareja en su cavidad para la invasión._

___Por otra parte en la sala de Conferencia, la música ya había terminado y los países querían volver a sus hoteles para descansar antes de que empezara la reunión y acabaran a las tantas de la noche, a Corea S. ya se le estaba acabando las ideas tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente, se le ocurrió una canción y sabía que Noruega le iba a matar, le dio al "Play" y en cuestión de segundo sonó la canción de "What does fox say", Lukas al oír la canción se giro hacia el coreano con una cara de psicópata, cuando Im Yong Soo lo vio se escondió detrás de Yao, en cambio el noruego estaba siendo sujeto por Dinamarca y Suecia._

___- ¡SOLTARME QUE LO MATO!-les gritaba_

___- No, Norge, cálmate-le pedía-¿Dónde esta Ice cuando se le necesita?-_

___- Ahora que lo dices no lo veo desde que acabo la reunión-dijo Finlandia_

___- Hong Kong, tampoco esta-dijo Taiwán_

___Noruega automáticamente se detuvo, sabía que su hermano estaba con el pirómano y no era el único China también supuso que ambos estarían junto se giro al coreano y le miro serio._

___- Im Yong Soon-le miro_

___- Si, aniki-le miro asustado_

___- ¿Dónde están?-dijo enfadado_

___- No lo se-le mintió_

___- Déjame a mi China-le dijo Lukas_

___China asintió, se acerco a coreano y lo cogió de su camisa y con esos ojos vacíos le miraba al coreano asustado._

___- Vas a decirme dónde están esos dos, si no quieres verme furioso o mejor dicho en mi modo vikingo-le dijo_

___- ESTAN EN CASA DE CHINA-chillo asustado y lloriqueando-ME PIDIERON QUE OS DISTRAJERAN MIENTRAS ELLOS TENÍAN UN MOMENTO ROMANTICO-_

___Tras las explicaciones, algunas naciones nórdicas y las asiáticas se asustaron a ver las caras de cabreado del noruego y del chino, estos salieron dirección a casa de China mientras las otras naciones les seguían, en la habitación de Xiang se llenaba de gemidos, el hongkonés se encontraba dentro del islandés y este gemía al sentir dentro de el a su pareja ambos se besaban, Emil se apoyo en el hombro de su amante, de pronto vio a China cabreado y su hermano lo mismo._

___- Oye Xiang-le llamó_

___- ¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó_

___- China cuando se enfada da miedo-le dijo_

___- Así es-le dijo- ¿Por que lo dices?-_

___- Gírate-le ordeno_

___Hong Kong le obedeció y se giro, se asusto cuando vio a China y a Noruega, ambos enfadados._

___- ¡LA PROTECCION ES CLAVE!-grito el chino con una cadena de condones_

___- ME has defraudado, Ice-le dijo Lukas negando con la cabeza-_

___- Dejarnos que nos vistamos-les pidió Xiang_

___Todos salieron de la habitación, Emil se escondió en el pecho de su pareja, de pronto Emil gimió, el asiático acaba de correrse dentro de él._

___- ¿Por que has seguido?-le miro enfadado_

___- No he seguido-le dijo-Lo que pasaba es que estaba apunto-_

___- Vistámonos-le dijo Emil_

___Hong Kong asintió, beso al Islandia y salió de él, ambos comenzaron a vestirse, una vez que terminaron bajaron a la salón dónde le cayo un rapapolvo por parte de Noruega y China, desde ahora no irían a casa de nadie, se buscarían un hotel y no se lo dirían a nadie._

___*Fin del Flashback*_

Desde ese día son más cuidadoso, pero claro Emil sigue evitando a su hermano no quería que le dijeran nada de lo sucedido.

**FIN.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este HonIce, es un regalo de cumpleaños para TheNordic5forever96, espero que te guste.**

**Espero vuestro Reviews ^^**


End file.
